Island love
by gaby.badillo.92
Summary: Bella's on vacations with her parents in a small island and feeling that she has been trying to erase comes out when she sees Alice. Is it just co-incidence or is it destiny? will she find out who this girl is? and what happen if their love is not ment to be at the time can they hold on to their feelings? rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first attempt at a fan flic I'm new to this. So please bear with me. I hope you like this. i don't own the characters just this crazy idea, I'll be updating soon**_

_BPOV _

Every year during summer my Parents and I travel. Last year we went to Cancun, Mexico and the year before we went to the Bahamas. This year my parents chose a small island in the Caribbean. Renne my mother was flipping through a magazine and found and article on the island that won island of the year, San Pedro, La Isla Bonita. I guess this place is somewhat popular because Madonna even wrote a song on the island and named it la Isla Bonita. I am kind off excited about this trip. I need some stress relief because the final exams were exhausting.

I was lost in my thoughts thinking of my life back home. Jasper was kind of disappointed when I told him that I would have to leave with my parents for summers. We had made plans in the hope that my parents would let me stay. I couldn't do much to make him cheer up but I promised that I would chat with him every day at 8:00pm. I love jasper so much, I am the only child and never had an older brother or sister to look up at. So I look at jazz as my big brother. We have known each other for years and went to school together and now we are getting through high school, one more year and we are off to college. We have decided to be roommate when we go off to San Francisco to study.

_ "Bella… Bella" _A voice snapped me out of my trance. My mom had been calling me

"Y-yes mom"

"Honey we already landed. Come on sweety lets go"

She was already getting out of the small plane and I do mean small, it only holds around 20 passengers.I am used to traveling in planes like American airline and Delta airlines. I squint my eyes as I made it out of the plane, the sun was up high in the sky shinning brighter than ever and very few clouds were up in the sky, by my guess it was some were around nine or ten in the morning when we landed. I followed my mam and my dad to the waiting area to get our luggage then we went out to get a cab, the cab ride wasn't long it only lasted around two or three minutes the most. The driver took us to the resort were my dad was the owner of one of the condos he had invested in one a couple months ago. I wasn't paying attention to the road I was lost in my laptop looking at pictures of me and Jacob. I actually miss him, over the year that we dated we had become really attached and it was so easy to talk to him. We could speak of anything and everything we were more than lovers we were friends. its been over three weeks that we broke. i still used to see him around campus and every now and then we would cross a word or two. up He was a year higher than which meant that he will be graduating next month.

The cab came to a stop and I closed my lap top to get out of the cab.

Waiting for Alice? Soon


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the short chapter it was my first publish but I promises ill make them longer. Thanks to those that took their time to read this I appreciate it. With no farther dew here is the second chapter. Hope you all like it.**_

**_Chapter 2_**

I made my way out of the cab just after my mother stepped outside. My father, Charlie was taking money out of his wallet to pay the driver while one of the guest came to greet us. The boy look no older than myself.

"Hi. My name is Seth at your service. Welcome to the phoenix resort please step in to the lobby and I'll take care of your luggage."

"Thanks" we all said together. Mom fallowed dad and I strolled next to her. We entered through a double glass door to an open area that had another set of doors on the other side and to our right there was a large wooden front desk that hid most of the receptionist. Charlie went over and made the arrangements while mam and I waited for him to finish.

"Bells, is everything alright? You seen a bit distracted today darling."

"No mam am fine I guess it just the trip and the final exams, I think it's starting to catch up with me" I sigh and turned to look out of the door.

"Hmm, okay honey well now you have time to relax and not think about it. Either way Bells you know I'm here for you if you want to talk about anything"

She gave me a sad smile with a path on the back. I knew that she didn't believe me but she didn't push it, that is one of the things that I love about Renee, she never pushed an issue when I don't want to talk about something, she always gave me time to be the first to talk about whatever was bothering me.

"Thanks ma."

Dad came up to us and hugged mam by the waist. "Is everything alright ladies?

That's his usual way of greeting us. He smiled and gave mam a kiss on her forehead.

"We are all good love" she smiled from ear to ear.

_Geez they look like teenagers in love_. I mentally told myself_._

Seth led us to the first building outside of the lobby, it was a three story building painted a beige color we went to the front of it on a small stone path, there were two more building the same height the same color each building is well decorated with a small low pasture in front of it and some well-kept shrub's that I think are hibiscus. The lower level they all have a mall stone path that leads to their verandas.

According to dad the condo that he bought had a sea side view. Like promised we were making our way to the room that was at the far end of the building. On our way we passed two pools one that was ment to do laps in. I made a mental note to come by and practice later in the evening. The other pool was more a family pool with a small bar at one corner.

I guess I am liking this place we reached our room dad went in first then mam followed I was couple of steps behind mas was already at the door,

"Mam?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Umm. Can u take my satchel to the room? I uhhh.. Kind of want to go walk the beach for a little while."

"Sure honey, but Bella don't take too long your dad wants us to have brunch together."

"Okay ma" and with that I took of my satchel of my shoulder and quickly grabbed my iPod from then hand it to Renee. I gave her a quick hug then I left.

I started making my way down the small path that lead to the small fence that separates the resort's campus to the beach. After I stepped out I took my shoes off followed by my socks then I starter making my way to the beach on my right. My iPod showed that it was now 9:30 I placed the head phone in my ear and started listening to the first song that played, in my head by Jason Derulo. I inhaled a breath of the fresh air that was making my hair sway around me. I looked up at the bright blue sky that hardly had any clouds and smiled the day in matter of seconds seen to have erased everything out of my mind. I found comfort it that wind and the cool and softness of the sand beneath my feet Soft like cotton.

I found myself at the end of the little side walk that was in front of the hotel. I looked at the blue ocean in front of me, the wave crashing on the small rocks by the side walk and then rolling on to the beach. The water was a clear blue color and looked so inviting I couldn't help the want in me to walk in and feel it around my legs. I was about to get in when I remembered that I had on long pants, I stood at the edge and rolled my jeans all the way to my knees so I wouldn't wet it then I took the last couple of steps and I didn't walk very far before I just stood there looking out at the ocean and taking in the big waves that crashed far out on the barrier reef. The water around my legs was so refreshing it felt so cool.

By this point _if you aren't the one by d Daniel Bedingfeild_ was playing on my iPod. I don't know how long I stood there just thinking about nothing in particular mostly I was enjoying the view and everything that came with being away from home for a while. I decided to start walking again but when I looked up I froze it was like the world completely stopped before me or more like it all went in slow motion.

My eyes landed on two females walking towards were I was. One of them was walking on the beach side while the other was walking in the water only at ankle level. Her small slender figure seem to be swaying like she might be dancing to a slow romantic song. she had on a short jeans that ended right over her mid-thigh with a black tank top with a gray dress shirt that was wide open that contrasted almost too perfect with her clear skin and short black pixie hair cut that sticks out at different angle. Her eyes locked with mine just a couple of seconds when she crossed by my side they were a honey in color and they looked so full of life. A small smile parted on her lips before she crossed, if I had only blinked I would have missed the littler nod she gave. I smiled back and took my first step forward for what seemed so long but the song on my iPod was just ending.

_This girl she was so pretty, I wonder where is she from? Well too bad Bella you are never going to see her again._

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

_Oh common Bella you know you like that girl... _

_No, No I didn't. I left that life style way over two or three years ago..._

_ No you didn't you just thought you left it because you found Jake... _

I hated when my subconscious did that to me.

**_I hope this makes up for the last chapter I hope you all like it. I would appreciate if you let me know what you think so far_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the next chapter... I know I rate this story M and you haven't gotten to the good stuff yet but hopefully it is worth waiting for, but for now enjoy some sweet innocent chapters **_

Chapter 3

In the middle of my daze I started making my way back to the hotel.

When I got there Renee was laying down on the beach chair that is on the veranda of our condo, reading a book that I assumed is pride and prejudice.

_Really Renee? It's like the 20__th__ time you have read that_. I shacked my head and made my way to the double glass door to enter the room

"Hey mam." I said as I passed by.

"Bella?" _oh no, here it goes_.

"Yes ma?" Turning to face her, I knew that tone. She used it every time my dad was upset with me. She lowered the book to her lap and looked at me.

"Your dad isn't all that happy that you missed brunch."

"Oh, uhh… I'm sorry mam I didn't realize I was gone that long." I glanced at my watch. It was well after eleven."

"Yeah, well when he gets back make sure you apologies to him, you know I don't mind plus I think you need some time to let that stress go away."

"Sure ma, and I'm sorry I just got a bit distracted." _If you only knew_

She smiled at me. "Well I'm going to take a shower then nap I'm tiered with all the traveling."

"Go on honey"

And with that I made my way in to the living room. It was huge probably the twice the size of my room back home. There was a plasma TV against the wall to my left with three couches arrange in front of it and a lamp table with a vase holding and arrangement of red gingers in-between two of the couches. To my right there was a small bar built in with a marble counter and four wooden stools in front of it.

I didn't take much of the room in instead I made it down the hall way to were the rooms are. There are to doors one to my right and on to my left. I decided to take the left one and to my luck I found my satchel on the bed along with my suit case. The king size bed was so inviting, it looked like a white fluffy cloud with the white sheets and a folded floral cover on it complemented with the huge pillows at the bead head.

I took my blouse of and trough it on the bed as I slid out of my jeans and made my way to the bathroom. Much to my delight there was white tub waiting to be filled I walked over and turned on the faucet so it get filled. i turned to the small cup board of the adjacent wall and found a towel. Once the tub was filled I pealed my under wear of then I sat in the tub and added some bubbles. I sank slowly all the way to my chin, little by little I allowed myself to drift back to the girl I was at the beach.

_God she was beautiful. Those honey eyes that held so much life in them. Those pinkish full lips. Her perfect skin texture not that I have touch it but I could only imagine how smooth and soft it would feel against mine. Even her hair the stuck out from different parts looked perfect. The way her hips moved, mhm those long pale and perfectly toned legs. _

_ No. No snap out of it Bella, What is wrong with you? This isn't you!_

_Oh come on really?_

It was strange feeling such an attraction for this girl and not just a girl but a random stranger, whom I probably will never see again. I hadn't felt attracted to a girl, well not since Rosalie. After we broke up I had convince myself that it was just a phase and that it never meant nothing but the truth was that Rose did mean a lot to me. I would have given up a lot to make her happy well that was until she humiliated me in front of her classmate and told me that she never cared about me except for the grade she would get from the assignments id do for her.

Now I was laying down in bed with my hands folded behind my head and looking at the sealing like it was the most interesting think in the world. I waited till the darkness took me over and peacefully fell asleep.

_I had my eyes closed still lying down in bed. Then I felt the bed shift under me like someone was crawling on to the bed. My eyes flew open as I felt a warm hand touch my toes and grab on to my ankle. She didn't move. The girl at my feet just stared at me, she was on all four on the bed. A smile broke through her face and I swallowed as her hands slowly pushed my legs apart, making her way up to my body planting soft kissed every few inches. I could feel myself tremble under each kiss the closer she got to my core the more I felt a heat raise in my body. She stopped right in between my thighs. The need of attention in my center was too much. Could feel my under wear starting to get damp. A mischievous smile played on her lips as she leaned in and gave me a kiss on top of my black lace pantie. I gasped _

_"please" I begged but she ignored me and continued making her way up my stomach and up in-between my breast till she was kissing and sulking on my neck, making me quiver and moan under her lips. Her hands traveled down my side and along my leg as she pressed her leg to my center. My body convulsed at the contact and pressure she pushed on to my clit._

A loud knock woke me up.

"UGGH!" I sat on my bed hoping that they would leave me alone.

_ Knock… knock…_

"The door is open." The door slightly opened and Renee stuckedd her head in.

"Hey Bells, did I wakes you up honey?"

"No ma." Apparently frustration showed more than I expected because she frowned at me.

"Bella is everything alright?" I gave a smile and nodded in agreement

"Okay, well your dad and I are going to dinner at the hotel's restaurant. Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure, just give me a couple minutes to get change" she closed the door and left me alone to in the room and I fell back on by pillow. I was naked except for my panties and bra. I pushed my hand south until it was in-between my legs. _Yup am definitely wet._

Five minutes later I was dressed in a black silk dress that hung to my curves and ended just over my knees wit the back exposed and some cleavage showing. I thank god for giving me nice size breasts. I'm not much of a dress person but when it came to going out with Charlie I had too since he hated that I would always be in my "rags" as he would call it. I did a light coat of mascara and some eyeliner with my hair loose falling around my shoulders. It was still just 6:30 when I met Charlie and Renee in the living room.

"Hey dad?" I wasn't sure if he was still upset t me or not.

"Yes Bells?" I guess that was a no, but I still wanted to say sorry.

"Dad. I uh just wanted to say that I'm sorry for this morning, I got distracted and I didn't realize time went by it wasn't my intention to missed brunch." I don't know why but I was rambling. Dad stood up and came next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's alright don't worry. I understand that you have been under a lot of stress lately and it fine don't worry I'm not mad at you Bella"

After that we went for dinner and came back to the room just in time to chat with jasper.

For the next couple of days I did nothing more than enjoy my time relaxing in the pool doing laps and getting some tan for a change then mostly I would stay in my room to read while I played music. The first night I spent about three hours chatting with jazz. I told her all about the mysterious girl I saw at the beach and about my dream. He mostly laughed at me and told me that I need to get layed that was after he told me that I need to accept myself and how he knows what I feel cause he went through the denial phase as well. He was more excited than me, I could practically see him bouncing on his chair on the other side of the screen but I'm guessing that had to do more with him going on a date with a guy he met while working. Poor jazz was nervous and excited at the same time, I am glad that he is getting out there again and finally found interest in some one. It had been a long while he had dated which I don't blame him since his last boyfriend was a complete and utter douche bag. The last thing he asked was if I had been to town and I told him no but that I was planning on going the next day, he told me to take pictures and send them so he would see, I said I would and like with that he we said good byes and goodnight.

After that I collapsed back into my bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for keeping you guys waiting It been way to long but here I the next chapter hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 4

The next day I got up and went through it as always, having breakfast with mom and dad then I made my way to the pool to do some laps. Renee came by and told me she was going to the bar by the other pool and asked if I wanted to join her. I told her I would catch up in a second before I did the last lap. When I got to the bar I sat next to her, I was about to order a soda when the bartender brought two gin and tonic. "Mom what's this?" I asked with a disbelieving tone and one eyebrow rose. "Oh common Bells we aren't home, you are already 18 so I want you to have your first drink with me." She said smiling.

_Oh god mother if you only knew that, that ship has sailed long ago._

"Okay fine" so I let her believe that it was my first drink and we had about three more while we did some "mother and daughter bonding time" as she called it. Which consisted mostly on her taking about her job and stories about her and dad before they had me and i constantly nodding as i listen?  
After that I excused myself, went to my room I took a bathe then sat down to read a boom the Jazz had given me the day I left. He said he wanted me to read it and how he wanted a full report just to be sure that I read it. The book was "call me by you name" by Andre Aciman. Renee order food from the restaurant and we ate in the living room like we were back home then mom and dad would go to the pool area for the rest of the afternoon while watch. TV or read. It has been three days since I told jazz that I would go in to town and I still hadn't gone every night I would talk to him after dinner.

So today was Friday.

I woke up around nine and had breakfast alone in my room. Charlie had a business video conference and mom was chatting with her old friend Sue, who just happens to be Jacob's mother.

I ordered an English breakfast that consisted of: fresh squeezed orange juice, fresh baked croissants, fruit muffins served with honey and homemade granola muesli corn flakes fruit yogurt. Scramble eggs bacon and tomatoes. Yes I have a big appetite but I try to keep it healthy. For lunch Renee and I ate at the hotel's restaurant while dad was still in his business mode. We got back to the room just after one. I excused myself to my room so I could get change and told Renee that I would be going in to town. She offered to come with me but I told her to stay in case Charlie finished his conference soon. She agreed to stay so I made my way to my room took a quick shower found a pair of short jeans and a black tank top then I slid into my converse, took my satchel with my camera and mi iPod in it.

The walk from the hotel to the park wasn't long. Every few yards on the beach there would be a dock with a dive shop and different type, size and color of skiffs. To my right I pass hotels, restaurants and bars. According to the map by the park there are three main streets the front street Middle Street and back street not including the beach side. So it seems it is a pretty small town and not easy to get lost. I walked down the street and went in to the nearest gift shop. I needed to get some flip flops because my converse had sand in them and I left mines at home.  
So I went in and got a pair then I looked for a sun glasses. After I walked around I went looking for bracelets. Maybe I could one for Jasper. I found a rack full of leather bracelets. One in particular caught my attention. It had a metallic stripe embedded in it with a small image of a turtle on each end with the name of the island carved in it.

I saw someone come into my peripheral vision but I didn't pay well not we both want for the same bracelet and our hands brushed. The second our hands collided I felt a jolt of electricity and my hand stayed with a warm and tingly sensation after I pulled back. I hesitate before turning to face the person next to me but went I did I was lost in a sea of honey eyes that held my dark brown eyes like anchors. In a split second I realized that this girl was the same girl from the beach. She was about three inches shorter than me.  
For all I knew I could have been staring at her with my mouth wide open before I was snapped out of my ogling trans by a sweet soft voice.

"Uhh Hi. Am sorry..." she said slightly blushing.

"No. No. Its okay please takes it."

I think I spoke a bit too fast because she stared at me looking like she was trying figure what I had said. I mentally slapped myself.

_Great Bella first impression and u look like an idiot  
Ugh shut up already!_

"It does okay take it."

"No its okay ill just look for another one" she said giving me a shy smile. I could see the ghost of little dimple on either side of her lips.

I took the bracelet from the rack and turn to her with my hand out stretched "please take it."

She slightly hesitate before taking it from my open palm, the light feather like fingers sent a tingling sensation all the way to my spine as she lightly dragged it along to my finger tips.

"That is very kind of you. Thanks a lot for allowing me to have it"

And with that she turned to leave. My body seemed to have a mind of its own at this point. Just as she was about to take her first step my hand went to her wrist and stopped her on her track. She turned and looked at me but I looked at the floor feeling very shy all of a sudden.

"Umm..." I swallowed even when my trout felt dry. "May I know what your name is?"

"Oh." She looked at me curiously taking a little long to answer I spoke again

"Sorry. It's okay. You don't need to answer me. I was just wondering that's all."

_Shut up Bella you are babbling like an idiot_

She shook her head smiling  
"It's okay" then she stretched out her hand "Alice. Alice Cullen"

I took her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Isabella swan."

Feeling the warming sensation were her hand wrapped around mine.  
Alice slightly tilted her head and kept looking into my eyes as if she could stare through me.  
The comfortable silence was broke when she spoke.

"Where are you from?"

_She has a sweet soft voice.  
Answer her dam question.  
Oh right!_

"I am from Seattle, and you?"  
"I live in Bristol but my family is from Ring-tree."

"Wow that's cool Bristol huh?"  
"Yes, mate" flashing a bright mile. We both look at our joint hands and released at the same time she looked at the floor and did a small motion kick while I looked away and scratched the back of my neck. She looked at the counter "so Isabella would you like to continue this conversation while we take a walk around town? I mean if that's okay with you."  
She took me by surprise but I gave her a nod. "Sure that's fine"  
She jumped and clapped once "great" I couldn't help smiling like an idiot but it was so cute the way she did it and like that she made her way to the counter and I made my way out of the store.  
I needed some fresh air.

_All I wanted was to know her name.  
And now I have a date with her?  
Right?  
No don't be stupid. It's not a date.  
Then what is it?  
What is it that I feel when she touches me?  
This is not right for all I know this could probably be the only time I will ever see her. She lives in Bristol... ugh that is way too far from where I live.  
I like the way my name roll of her tongue. It was almost sensual.  
I took a deep breath to calm myself.  
Get a hold of yourself Bella! Stop being all giddy you don't even know her!  
I let out a shaky breath _

"Soo?" A soft voice to close to my ear startled me.

"Where you want to go?" I said Trying to play it cool.

"I don't know... I hadn't been in town since I came here."

_Liar._

"Oh... Well that makes two this is my first day in town too."

She gave me a smirk "Well why not explore together?"

_Ha! If you only knew what I wanted to explore._

"So what do you say?"  
"That be great plus I finally get someone to talk to other than my mom and dad"  
We started walking but I could only concentrate on how close she was to me. After a couple minutes of silence she spoke again.

"So you don't have any brothers or sisters?" She seemed genuinely curious

"Nope I would have been the older sister, Renee got pregnant about four years after I was born but she lost the baby and the doctor told her she couldn't have any kids."  
I was looking at the floor with vague images of my mother's depression state after she lost that baby. I felt a small warm sensation on my hand and felt her give me a quick squeeze. I smiled at her "sorry to hear that"

"Thanks. So what about you, do you have any brother or sister?"  
Her eyes brighten up and she smiled

"Yes. I have an older brother he is twenty five but sometimes I think he is a 15 year old always in a playful mood." She chuckled more to herself and I smiled.  
By now we were walking on the beach instead of walking in town.

She told me her mother was the C.E.O. of Voltera Real Estate Company in England which caused her to constantly be traveling since they had branches in many parts of the world. She came here with her mother due to some inconvenience with their office.

Conversations just flowed between us like we knew each other for years.  
She is a designer major student at the Eleazar institute at Bristol one of the most prestigious schools in the U.K. and to my surprise she is the owner of a small boutique that provides her with enough income to live alone. Still she decides to live with her mother since Emmett is a married man and her mom got divorced about two years ago so she wouldn't leave her plus the fact that she was only 18.

By now the sun was setting and I don't know how far we had walked so we made our way back to where we came from...  
She did most of the talking which didn't bother me. I like listening to her. She talked about her best friend Angela who according to her was a complete pot head who love to party and about some guy name Sam who she dated and found him in bed so she left him. Eventually after noticing I wasn't talking she asked about my life so I told her about jazz and Jacob and that I would be majoring in literature. I spoke a bit about mom and dad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for leaving you guys there i had to cut short the last chapter or it would have been a waaay to long chapter anyway here is the next… I has been over two week I have uploaded and I apologies for that, it has been some really hectic days. **

**To my lovely guest that left me a review I appreciate it a lot and this next chap. Is for you my friend **

_Eventually after noticing I wasn't talking she asked about my life so I told her about jazz and Jacob and that I would be majoring in literature. I spoke a bit about mom and dad._

In between all the talking i noticed that we were now walking by the park. So we came to a stop and stayed silent for a couple minutes but it wasn't awkward, we were just enjoying the view. The moon was starting to rise and it was a full moon, we stood there looking at it as it shone over the sea the way the reflection danced over the small wave that crashed at the beach...

She was standing about an inch in front of me but to the side so if i moved forward her right shoulder would be pressed up to my left.

_All it would take is to lean forward._

_Dnt you want that? Be close to her?_

_Yes... no... Oh God!_

_Get a hold of your self! You have been all evening with her and that's not enough?_

_Shut up! Shut up!_

So i made my mind up, took a deep breath to calm myself down and just as i was about to lean forward she started to turn around and i froze, waiting to see what she would do. She turned to face me and smiled then she looked down at her shoes.

"So... i have to go and catch the boat." Her voice wavered a little and i wondered why..

"Oh uhh yea..."

Way to go...

I didn't know what to say so i looked out at the sea scratching the back of my neck.

"The boat doesn't leave till 8:30 and its just eight... Would you walk me to the boat though?"

"Yea sure. Were do u catch the boat?"

"Great. Well it's like three docks down that way." She said point in the direction we were walking to.

We made our way slowly walking down the beach.

"hey you still haven't told me were are you staying?"

"Oh. Sorry i guess it slipped of my mind. Well I'm staying at the Phoenix; my dad is the owner of one of the condos."

"That's nice. Have you been here before?"

"Nope. But my dad and mom have though, that was just before she got pregnant with me. Charlie is an old friend of the owner that's why he came here and back then and also why he invested in the condo."

"Wow that's cool."

We didn't say another word for a while as we came to the dock were she would catch the boat. We started to go up when she spoke again..

"Where exactly is the hotel you are staying at?"

To my luck she was to my left, the same direction i would have to point and it was visible from here. I stopped and pointed.

"There.. It's that building the one that is by the side walk."

Her back was to me i know this wasn't my imagination cause she leaned into me. Slowly i inhaled her scent, she smelled like lavender and strawberries laced with apples.

"And that light you see there on the first floor that's the room I'm staying at."

God she smells good..

Stop it Bella

And like that she detached her self from me but if it wasn't so tuned to every move of her body that was pressed to me i wouldn't have felt the small push her ass gave too near to my core.

When she turned she had a smile on her face that i quite couldn't put my finger on. It was some were in between mischievous and amusement.

"Can i ask you something?"

I said as she open her mouth to say something.

"Sure"

"Why did u lie earlier?"

"Huh?" She frowned and tiled her head side ways trying to figure out where i was coming from.

"Sorry. Its just that you said today was the first day you were in town... and well i know that it wasn't."

She didn't answer right away but i saw realization cross her eyes. Then she blushes and look at her feet, something i think she does when nervous.

"Isabella... i didn't lie to you, I-I just wasn't sure if you remembered and that day you saw me i was here with my mother she was meeting with the owner of the hotel next to yours for business and after the meeting we went back up to the hotel."

I looked at her feeling embarrassed, not being able to look at her any longer i looked away.

_Nice. Very Nice Bella!_

"I. I. I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound harsh or that i was accusing you of anything. I was jus curious."

By the end of what i had said i was looking into her eyes and she seemed to be looking for something in mines. She then smiled at me.

"Its alright don't worry"

she glanced over to the end of the dock and pouted.

"Looks like the boat is about to leave. They are boarding already"

I was a bit disappointed that she would leave so soon.

"Yea-ah I guess I'll see you around?"

_Stupid question.. you couldn't come up with something better?_

_Like what?_

_Ask her for lunch or something._

_No way! Why not? Its not like she would say no..._

_Oh stop it._

"I was actually hoping we could hang out again?"

_Did she just ask me out?_

_See i told you_

_No. She is just being friendly._

_Right trying to fool yourself._

"Umm... sure that would be great"

Before i could say anything else she hugged me and i totally lost my sense for a couple seconds befor i could return the hug. Her scent invaded my nostrils i closed my eye to try and enjoy the little moment but i was snapped out. She planted a kiss on the very edge of my lips and my body went rigid. Her hands trailed down the length of my arm till they were lossly holding my hands. She gave me a million dollar smile, it was so infectious and i couldn't help but smile back even though i think that my face resembled beets at the moment.

"Bye, and thanks for an amazing day"

"No need to thank,"

She turned and ran towards the boat and made it just in time as the last person was getting in. When it was her turn to enter she stopped and waved at me one last time. I was still dumb struck but i manage to wave at her, after the boat had departured i stayed there standing trying to let every thing sink in.

Then i started to make my way down the dock. Her boat left at 8:30?

_Oh Shit! Jazz_

I totally forget about him. I started to run to the hotel and didn't stop till i was at the door of our room which was locked so i took out the spear key i had in my pocket. Charlie and Renee were probably still at dinner so i made my way to my room closed the door, flipped the lights on, took my laptop from the dresser and flipped it on. I waited for it to load for me to log on, i wasn't that late.

"Thank God"

I waited for him to turn his webcam on a couple seconds' pas when a guy came on the screen. A guy with clear blue eyes, blond wavy hair not too long, perfect chiseled jaws and pink swollen lips that I'm sure were not like that when i left.

"Hey Jazz!"

"Hey Bells. Were have you been? I was about to log off i didn't think you were going to log"

"Sorry Jazz i kind off got distracted i just came back from town."

"Ahh. About time, so how was it? Did you like it? Did you take pictures?" He said with a 100watt smile and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Yes and no"

"Yes i liked it and no i didn't take pictures."

"Why?" I was recalling my evening with Alice an I pretty sure i was smiling like an idiot cause he gave me a questioning look.

"Well... I... kinda, you know"

"No Bells i don't know"

"I ran into the same girl from the other day"

I could still feel her lips so close to mines and her body flush against mines.

"OH MY GOD! thatlikesoawwzomBells. Did she like make you jizz your pants cause girl you are like a tomaayto!"

"JAAAZ" I said whining. He laughed at me. I hate when he made fun of me in that 13-Year-old-omigosh tone.

"Stop it jasper u know I'm not like that! Stop it." I gave him my best pouting face.

"Okay. Okay but start spilling!"

And like that i told jazz all about my day in full details.

"So when are you getting together again?"

"I don't know we didn't say because her boat was leaving and i was dumb struck and i couldn't even think straight."

"Well the way i see it. You have two options . One you wait till she looks for you or find a way to her."

"No way Jazz I'm not looking for her she will think I'm some kind of stalker."

"Common Stop being such a wuzz from what you told me its more than clear to me that she is into you."

"I don't think so. Plus I'm leaving to grand mas in like three weeks, I'm not gonna engage in something like that and never see her again. What part of she like lives in the U.K you didn't get?"

"Ahh but i never said anything about starting a relationship... common think about it its been a while and some summer loving won't do you bad would it?"

I sat there thinking about it for a little while..

_It doesn't kill to try Isabella_

_But what if she doesn't like me like that? Or what if she is with someone else? She can't possibly be into chicks can she?_

"Bella... Bella?... Isabella."

"Oh...uh. yea"

"What were you thinking?"

"That she might be with someone and that she wouldn't be into me maybe she isn't into girls u know."

"Really" i could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"What more do you need. She touched, you kissed you too near your lips for just a friend, she practically melted into you an asked to see you again. How is that not giving you any signs?"

We kept talking for another hour before we said our good byes.

Now am hungry so i made my way to the kitchen and found some chopped fruits and cereal. On the refrigerator i found a note from Renee that said to not wait for them because they would be out late. After i eat i went to my room and collapsed into my bed instantly drifting into a heavy sleep.

The sun was setting by now Alice and i were sitting on top of a table on the roof. I got off leaving her on the table and propped my self in between her legs while she wrapped her legs around my waist. The sun was almost completely set when she leaned forward and whispered in my ears.

"The sunset was almost as beautiful as you are."

Then she nipped at my ear lobe and started trailing kisses down my neck to my shoulder. My eyes closed on there own accord and i rested my head on her shoulder.

"Turn"

I did as she asked, her eyes were a shade darker and she laced her fingers into my hair pulling me to her till our lips collided. I took her soft lips into mine and softly bit on it running my tongue on her lower lip asking for permission. She parted her lip granting me access. I deepened the kiss exploring every inch of the cavern while our tongues danced and fought for dominance. After a while i let her have it.

"Mmhm"

We both moaned out at the same time. Her peach chopstick lingered on my tongue. My hands were squeezing her ass and pulling her closer until she was pressed flush against my hips. Her legs tighten around my back trying to get her closer to me and causing friction in between her legs. She bucked her pelvis into my hips making the most delicious sounds that i have ever heard. I could feel the heat radiating from in between her legs against my hips.

I trailed kisses down her jaw line to her neck and to the expose skin on her shoulder. While my hand travel up and under her blouse scrapping her back. To my surprises she didn't have a bra on. My hand had a mind of its own as it found it way till it cupped her breast in one and i let my finger run over her nipples. Rolling kneading and pinching it. Her head fell back pushing her self into my hand.

"Bellllahh" the way my name fell off her lips only making me grow in desire as my muscles in my lower abdomen tighten.

"Bella... Bella... Bella"

"Sweetie. We are home."

"Huuh."

"I just wanted to let you know we are home. Sorry to wake you up."

"Ugh... its okay mam. Goodnight."

I gave her my a back and went back to sleep.

_Most she ruin all my best dreams_.


	6. Chapter 6

Before we get into the next chapter I want to say thanks to those that read my story,

Those the follow it and those that have made it their favorite. It's because of you guys that i keep writing...

Also I decided to make this chapter on Alice perspective.

**Alice P.O.V**

So here I am laying down in a king size bed all alone thinking of some girl I met in this small town thousands of miles away from home. Isabella Swan. Yup that's her name somewhere around 5ft 3 inches tall brunette, clear skin beautiful chestnut color eyes nice curves, firm ass plump breasts..

_God did they make my mouth water, she is too dam sexy for her own good._

It's been three days since I saw her, even though i asked to see her again I haven't try to contact her. I mean i shouldn't be thinking about her cause i have Victoria back home. Even if things haven't been all that good in between us but I just don't want to think of her that's why am here with Esme. To get some space from her.

I don't know what it is about this Isabella girl that intrigues me, for some reason I can't quite put my finger on it. She gives ne mixed signals. I saw her starring most if the night then blush when she I see her but she never really gave in to any of my attempts at being touchy. Then there is that Jacob guy and her best friend is gay but then again she did agree to see me again didn't she? I think I'm gonna have a migraine.

It's been three day since I last saw her and I still haven't done anything to contact her. I look up at the sealing and something clicks and I know how I'll break through that shell of hers. I got of the bed and made my way to the front desk and ask the front desk attendant.

"Hi, could you help me out here. See the thing is I have a friend staying at the Phoenix resort and I don't know their phone number. Do u think you could get it for me?"

"Yes, there shouldn't be a problem. So you know their room number?"

"No. But they should be under the name Swan"

"Okay. Just a second I'll make a call and get it for you."

I stood there for a minute so I just took my cell phone out and went through it. I found three missed calls and 5 texts, they all belong to **_Flames_** (Victoria). I just ignore the texts i can tell her my battery die or something.

"Ms. Cullen, here is the number. Dial the hotel number then u add the extension number."

I took the piece of paper and thanked him. Then made my way back to my suite took a shower and got into a sweat pants and a t-shirt. After i was done i made my way to the living room were the house phone is at and sit on the couch.

20 Minutes pass and I'm still here starring at the phone dueling whether or not I should call.

I brush my finger tips on the keypad punching in the numbers and hit the call button. The phone rings and goes in to a busy signal sound.

I wonder if I should call again... I have never been one to doubt anything... so why start now?

I dial once more and call. The phone rings one, twice and at the end of the third it's answered.

"Hello" a deep raspy voice answer. I'm completely mute. "Hello?" He says again. I take a deep breath and clear my trout.

"Hi this is Alice Cullen. Is this the swan apartment?" Yes this is Charlie speaking."

"Oh, good morning Mr. Swan I was calling to speak with Isabella. We met the other day in town and became friends. I wanted to ask her if we could like hang out again if that is possible.

"Ah the famous Alice. Let me just get Bella"

_Famous? What does he mean? _

I heard some shuffling and a knock on a door then a faint voice saying something i couldn't understand.

"Are you sure Bella? Then I'll just tell this Alice girl you don't want to talk to her."

_What! She doesn't want to talk with me? Why?_

My heart just sunk to the bottom of the ocean like the titanic. There was a little commotion then a door open and close then it went silent I didn't dear talk.

Tuck tuck... tuck tuck. Is that a heartbeat? Not unless she is hugging the phone to her chest.

"Hello. Alice?" I release a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Haii" I had cleared my trout

"Hi how have you been?"

"I don't think i have ever been better."

"That's good news. Did i call in a bad time?"

"No. No it's alright. I was just reading."

"Great. So um what you doing later tonite?"

"The usual I guess. Dinner with my parents, lay down and read go for a walk and chat with Jazz. What about you?"

"Well actually I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go see a movie and maybe have dinner before we go?"

There was a long pause and i could hear her taking a long and deep breath.

"Isabella?"

"Yes Alice... I'd like to go with u."

Her voice went and octave higher but i could still hear a smile and a hint of nervousness in it.

"Great it's a date then!" I said sounding a bit over excited.

"A date?"

_Ah crap._

"Well not a date. I mean a date like friends you know. Two friends going out having a movie night that sort of thing."

And just before I could say anything more she cut me off.

"It's a date then." She stated it and then I heard her giggle.

What is up with me and acting like this? Seriously I have never been a rambler.

"Yes?" That came out more like a question than rather and answer.

"Oh and Alice."

"Mhm?"

"Don't call me Isabella again I'd prefer you call me Bella."

"Mmm Bella... that's Italian for beautiful. Suits you just fine."

"T-thanks."

"Oh and Bella."

"Mhm?"

"Be ready by six and don't wear a dress. I'll wait for you by the office."

"Sure I'll be there."

"Good or I'll hunt you down." I said playfully.

"Hardy har har." She said then she giggled.

"Whatever you say Alice."

"Oh I don't make promises that I don't intend to keep." By now I was probably smiling like an idiot.

"If you say so Alice, if you say so." I could hear a smile in her voice.

"I'll see you later then?"

"Maybe"

"Oh maybe? Hmm then i guess you will be losing tonight cause I was planning on dressing all sexy tonight." I made sure to use my sexy voice and i guess i succeeded cause I heard a short intake of a breath.

"Bye Bella." And I hung up before she could say anything more. I couldn't help but smile at myself. For once I was sure she responded to my flirting.

As I set down the room phone my cell started to ring. One look at the ID number and all excitement and smile vanished completely. I hit the answer button.

"Hello."

"Hey baby."

"Victoria..."

I see this as a bit of a filter but I really hope you all like it and sorry for the delay. I have a little treat I might be updating the next chap by tomorrow


	7. Chapter 7

**AmandaRalp here it goes for you :) **

**So two chapters in a short time. Well I'm quite happy and very pleased with you guys and I love the little feed back I have gotten And know I will take them, it gave me a couple different ideas...**

**So this chapter will be a bit different it will change perspectives after ever small verse.**

**Again l don't own any character or songs that may come up just the insane idea. Ok am just rambling now so here it goes Enjoy. :)**

I gasped at her last sentence. I don't think I have ever heard someone sound so dawm sexy in my like. I could already picture her saying it the taking her lower lip in between her teeth. Those reddish lips that i want to taste so much. The things she dose to me without knowing. She has invaded my dreams and mind to an extend.

_God Alice you are going to be the death of me._

I don't know how but I couldn't help being all flirtagoius with her. I'm not like that but i liked it. I smile at the thought of kissing her. Then I made my way out of my room.

_I guess jazz was right it won't kill to try_.

I made my way to the kitchen and sat on the island facing Renee that was cooking for the first time since we got here.

"Hey mam"

"Hey sweetie. You hungry?"

"Yea a bit. What are you making?"

"Lasagna. It will be ready in a couple minutes."

I nodded at her and started to draw random patterns with my fingers on the island. It had been a minute or two of silence.

"Mom." I think I sounded a too nervous cause she turned and looked at me and all I saw was concern an love in her eyes.

"Yes sweetie?" Her voice was laced with a tad of curiosity. Then she moved to sit across from me on the island.

"You remember the girl I told you about the other day?"

"You mean the hot little pixie you met in town?" I blushed so hard I thought I had a fever and truly might have resembled a beat.

"moom!" I whined at her like a toddler.

"Alright, alright" she trough her hands in the air.

"Just so we are clear I never said she was a hot little pixie I said she looked like a pixie."

"I know sweetie, but tell me what with her?"

"Well she called a while ago and asked me if I could go out with her tonight."

"Okay, I don't see a problem with that."

"Thanks ma"

"No problem sweetie" she paused and looked at me for three or four seconds

"Is this the part where you tell me she is the one that makes you melt?"

"What?!" That was all I could manage to say I was speechless.

_How could she… I mean sure I have told her about Alice but I left out all the 'ohmigod' moments as Jazz would say._

"oh common Bells you are my daughter, I know you well enough that I can read you like a book." She then move around the island to stand next to me as I turned and faced looked like everyone knew something I didn't cause Jazz knew and now my mother when even I my self was having a hard time accepting it well not that hard but you get me

"Bells I'm your mother and I of all people should know you, there is this spark in your eyes when u speak about her that I have never seen not even with Jacob. I just want you to know that I love you baby and I want you to be happy I don't care who he is or who she is. Don't ever be afraid to talk with me about your love life I will never judge you."

I felt tears sting my eyes. So I stood up before any could fall and hugged her like I had never before.

"I love you too mam."

You know the saying 'I never came out of the closet I fell out' well I guess mines was more like I got pulled out. I pulled away from her breaking the hug.

"Mom could you please not tell dad well at least not until I am sure of what I feel or want?"

"Don't worry honey I won't tell him."

"Thanks ma"

After that we ate lunch and sat down with Charlie and watch the rest of the baseball game he was watching. At four I left to my room and took a long hot shower to relax a little. I was glad to know that Renee loved me, accepted and would be supportive of this thing that Alice and I had. Which thinking about it I don't even know what it is.

I got out of the shower and found a pair of black lace matching underwear to put on then I slipped in to a new faded black skinny jeans with a brown leather belt that had a round silver buckle with a scorpion embedded in it. Next I went and got a white low cut V-neck blouse that clung to my body perfectly. It was reviling but not that much to say am a whore but enough to draw attention. On my way out of my room I grabbed a leather jacket that ended right under my breast line.

**_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_**

**_We could go out any day, any night_**

**_Baby I'll take you there, take you there_**

**_Baby I'll take you there, yeah_**

I was pacing back and forth in my room, I had already made arrangements for dinner at a restaurant not that far from where I am staying. I did some research on things to do on the island and by research I mean ask the front desk guy. So I made a slight change and I hope Bella won't mind.

So here I am debating on what to wear. I have gone through my closet over three times and I can't choose. I don't even know why I am stressing over its not like I'm meeting with the president or something. But either way I feel like I want to impress her and hold all her attention on me and no one else.

I sighed and settled for a red blouse the fitted me perfectly it was a button up blouse but the buttons started above my navel so it would show my piercing and ended just an inch over my bra. Then I took a dark blue well fitted jeans that had holes over my thighs and my black boots.

I made my way to the dresser and found a piece of paper and a pen to scribble a note for Esme, took my leather jacket I had designed and made for me. By now it was 5:30 so I made my way to the entrance of the lobby were I found my new friend Evan waiting with the keys to his cycle. I took it smiling and thanked him and hopped on it, I kicked stared it while I adjusted the leather gloves that ended over my knuckles.

_I just love a cycle when it hurls to life and I can't wait to have her wrapped around me _

**_She got a body like an hourglass_**

**_But I can give it to you all the time_**

**_She got a booty like a Cadillac_**

**_But I can send you into overdrive_**

**_Stop and wait, wait for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat_**

**_See anybody could be bad to you, you need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_**

I said my goodbye to Charlie and Renee then made my way to the front office. I am nervous but there is no backing down of this. Its exact six when I enter the office and there is no sign of Alice. I turned to go ask the receptionist if anyone had come for me when I heard a motor cycle reeve. I turned to look and I saw a black and silver Zeus with a petit person in leather jacket. My mouth went completely slack when I saw her take the helmet off and shake her head so that her hair falls back into place. If I thought that she was gorgeous before mow I think she is magnificent for the lack of better words. She got off and made her way to where I was standing. I took hall her out fit in a god let me tell you this girl takes the meaning sexy to a whole different level.

_Now how am I to concentrate with such a beautiful sexy woman by my side for the rest of the night? God Alice you are killing me._

Her sweet voice snapped me out of my little trance I was in.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me like that all night? Or are going to get going?"

"Maybe…" I said giving her my most innocent smile and walking towards her I didn't stop till my lips were by her ears and my body was flush with hers.

"But… I could change my mind and do more than that." I whispered with a husky voice that I didn't know I even had and walked pass her stopping shortly at the door.

"Are you coming?" she turned giving me a once over with a smirk that might have just said I'll hold you up on that one. When she was bye the cycle she gave me a helmet, hopped on and placed her helmet on. As I sat down the cycle roared to life and started humming instantly.

"You ready?"

"good hold on tight"

I wasn't sure if she was okay hugging her so I held on to her hips as she eased out of the drive way heading north.

So yeah um this is it I had to break it up cause it would have been a really long chap. I know you all waiting for the date and see if they get it on and soon I promise. I might update really soon don't want to promise on that but ill see what I do


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the next chapter has taken a couple days for me to post it but it was in a shorter time. **

**AmandaRalp thanks for your reviews they mean a lot to me, and I just make Renee the way I would have loved my mother to be. ****J**

**This chapter will be just like the previous on, it will change perspective now and then after a little piece of lyric. Most of this chapter is last minute work as well since I have been having a major writing blockage but I forced myself to make this for all of you and I think its going to be the longest chapter I'll ever post too. I hope you all like it. **

**Start with A.P.O.V**

**_Let's make this fleeting moment last forever_**

**_So, tell me what you're waiting for?_**

**_I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,_**

**_There's no regretting anymore._**

**_It's worth the wait, even so far away._**

**_I'm making the night mine_**

So I took off heading up north with Bella sitting behind me and her hands on my waist. That is not how I wanted things and I needed to do something about it. I wanted her warmth against my body, her hands holding me close to her and there was only one way to get that. With no second thought about what I was doing I accelerated and sure did that give me what I wanted. I a split second she wrapped her arms tightly around my abdomen and buried her face in between my shoulder blades. A small triumphant smile spread on my lips.

One of her hand rested over my exposed stomach sending warm tingles to the rest of my body, slowly I started to feel the tension on her body fade away as she relaxed into me but never did she loose her grip on me. The she brought her head and rested it on my shoulder. By now we were crossing a little bridge over a river that separates the island in two. The trip would normally would have taken 5-7 minute's tops but I wasn't eager to lose this feeling I get when she touches me. So I slowed down just a tad so it would take us some were around 10-15 minutes. All the way was silent but never an uncomfortable silence. I heard her sigh a couple of time and that just made me smile.

We pulled in to the little parking lot that was outside, I offed the engine and waited for Bella to get off and I followed suit. Then I took her helmet and mines and secured it to the cycle.

"Shall we?" I said gesturing to the entrance. She nodded and started walking while I followed.

We entered a patio full of flowers all kinds and all colors and in the middle there was a gazebo decorated with small white lights and to the right there was an arched bridge that crossed over an artificial lagoon that had lots of candle light floating in it.

"Wow this is so beautiful Alice!" she said taking in all our surrounding

"Not as beautiful as you." She blushed and looked away from me. "Thanks"

I walked pass her so we would cross the arch but she kept her pace next to me, we headed over to were the restaurant would be. We started walking up when she slipped and almost fell if wasn't for me to hold her by the waist to steady her. This made her body come flush with mine, her hands holding on to my shoulders and our noses were touching. Her breath hitches and our eyes found one another like the answer to a question and there was nothing I wanted more I that moment than to kiss her and no other place to be than in her arms. As if she could read my mine her eyes dropped to my lips while she leaned in painfully slowly. I closed my eyes anticipating the warmth of her lips on mine. Her hot breath rushed over my lips and our lips were only millimeter away from connecting.

"Good night ladies." My eyes shot open and Bella removed herself from my arms

"My name is Tanya and I will be your waitress for tonight. Do you have reservations already?" she said smiling.

"Yes, under Alice Cullen"

"Ms. Cullen if you would follow me please."

"Thanks." She smiled and gave me a once over before she turned around and made her way to the other side. I turned to look at Bella who to my surprise was looking at the waitress shooting daggers at the back of her head. I held her hand so she would look at me.

"Are you okay?" she entwined our hands and smiled at me

"Never been better" she said as she made her way behind the waitress tugging me along.

**_Why do I keep running from the truth?_**

**_All I ever think about is you_**

**_You got me hypnotized_**

**_So mesmerized_**

**_And I've just got to know_**

_I don't know what got into me! Well actually I do. I could have kissed her but then there had to come that stupid waitress. The way she looked at Alice, certainly I didn't like it. Well for tonight she is al mine and all she can do is look._

I smiled at myself as I followed the waitress. I never wanted Alice to let me go. The way her body feels against mines is so amazing for the lock of words. So now I have to endure the waitress present all night I wonder if we could have her replaced but no I guess its best like this.

The waitress led us through the other side of the garden up to a narrow path in between some trees that covered the sky but was decorated with white dim lights. The place looked so romantic like it came out of a movie. Then we entered a wide space that had tables and chairs arranged. Tanya lead us to a table that was at the far end were you could get a view of the sea side.

I was never one to take the initiative in anything but tonight I was gonna change that. The waitress turned to speak with us and looked down at our clasped hand then she looked at me with a forced polite smile while I raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Ladies this will be your table for tonight, if you would excuse me I'll be right back with your menus."

I led Alice to one of the chairs and pulled it with my other hand, I released her hand so she could sit down and I pushed the chair to the front a little so she sat down and I made my way across from her.

"This place is incredible Alice, I would have never taken you for the romantic type." I told her as I flashed a full toothed smile.

"We all have our little secrets don't we?" she said as she leaned forward placing her elbows on the table. I imitated her position

"I guess you are right and I'll just have to keep digging to see what else you hide"

"We'll see how much of a good detective you are?" she said smirking at me

"Oh, I can be quit persuasive." Giving her a smirk in return and a wink just then the waitress came back with the menu giving us a dazzling smile.

"Here you go ladies." Alice spoke before I could say anything

"Could you bring us a glass of chardonnay?"

"Right away Ms. Alice" and like that she left.

"So you are a biker as well?"

"What can I say? I love going fast, it gives me a sense of freedom and control over my life." I felt like I was hanging on every word that she was saying. Tanya showed up with or glasses of wine and placed them in front of us.

"Have you ladies decided what you will have?"

"Not yet we'll take a little longer" I told her as I looked her in the eye. She nodded and left. I took the menu and went through it.

"So what are you having Ali?" I looked at Alice "Ali?" she said with an eyebrow raised

"Sorry won't call you that again if you don't like it."

"No, no that's fine it's just that no one has called me that since I was like nine."

It didn't take long wen the waitress came back and took our orders. For the rest of dinner Alice and I did some small talk while we ate. After we were done we asked for the bill and I insisted in paying part of it but Alice wouldn't let me. After several intents I gave up and she covered the bill. I stood from my chair and held my hand up to help her she took it and we walked back to where we came from. She laced her finger with mine as we walked. This place was almost too perfect to let it go to waste, we walked in silence but I didn't want to break it. I was content in just enjoying the moment I don't know how long we had been at the restaurant but the moon had come out and was shining in the artificial lagoon that was under the bridge we were walking on. I stopped at the center of the bridge.

"Alice" it came out more like a whisper and I wasn't sure if she heard it.

"Yes?" she didn't look at me she was looking at the floor. I slowly tugged on her hand so she could take a step towards me as I took the next step toward her. We were inches apart and she still refused to look at me. I lifted my hand up and placed it under her chin so that she would look at me.

"Thanks for this, it was amazing and the sweetest thing anyone has done for me." I look her in the eye as she said it.

"You are welcome, and I'm glad you liked it."

"You being here just makes it much better."

"Bella, there is something I have to tell you." _I have had it I can't take it anymore_

I placed my right index finger on her lips "sshh, don't say anything please."

She nodded against my finger. I moved my hand to cup the side of her face never loosing eye contact with her. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted this as much as I did but there was hesitation in her. I moved my other hand to her waist and brought her body against mine as she placed her hand around my bicep. Slowly I moved till our noses were touching and her eyes closed as well as mine did. I felt her other hand rest on my hip. She moved in and sealed our lip. It was one of the most blissful moments of my life. Her lips brushed against mines slow at first like if she was afraid to break me but I wasn't afraid to be broken. I moved my hand till it was at her lower pulling her closer as I pushed her back against the railing as I look one of her lips in between my teeth and slowly pull on it and graced my tongue over it begging her to let me in. Alice pulled away slightly not enough to be apart from me but before I knew it she crushed her lips on mine again, with much more force than it was before. Her hands snaked them self around my neck keeping me in place as she parted her lips so we could deepen the kiss. A rush of hot breath passed my lips before her tongue collided with mine and began moving as if they were synchronized.

I don't know how long we were kissing but I could have stayed there forever. Call me cheesy but having her in my arms and kissing her, it all felt right as if I were home and that one little missing piece of a puzzle you lost was finally in place. I brought my right hand down from her face to the back of her neck and down her spine to meet my other hand and in the process I grazed my nail against her jacket hard enough for her to feel it on her skin. I didn't want to end it but I knew that we had to stop so I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against hers. I looked at her with a huge smile on my face just to find her mimicking my action.

"If that's gonna be my reward every time I do something sweet for you I guess I'll do it more often now." I gave her a small peck on the lips cause my mind didn't seem capable of forming words.

"Shall we go? I still have one more place before I take you home."

"Okay then lets go"

**_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_**

**_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_**

**_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_**

**_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_**

**_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_**

This night couldn't go any better. I couldn't shake the feeling that it was right, that every thing was the way it was meant to be. I could still feel it, the way her lips moved with mines, the way my body fit against her, the warmth that spread all over my body. We had made our way to the parking lot and got on this time Bella immediately rapped her arms around me and pressed a kiss to me neck that sent a shiver down my spine. I took off and started heading down to town but came to a stop after a few minutes I parked outside a double floor house that had a colorful sign saying**_ NEONS_**.

"Ready for some fun?" I asked her as I got of the cycle

"Well I don't think there is a way to get out of this, right?" she said playfully

"Well I could just take you home, if you want?" I said giving her a sad smile. Her face fell

"You are kidding me right?" and there I couldn't take it any longer I cracked and started giggling which in return just earned me a smack on the arm.

"Not funny Alice."

"Sorry. Common lets go inside." I held my hand out and she took it, we walked I holding hands the place was almost full with teenager playing the different games the wear.

"And the surprises keep coming with you don't they?" she gave me a peck on the cheek and headed over to the cashier to change some coins for the game.

"Yea well I thought that dinner and movies were a bit to cliché for your likes."

"You are right I like it better here" I changed the cash and we went in

"So what you wanna try first, skee ball, pool, kill some zombies, bowling whatever you want."

"let's Start with some air hockey" we walked around and found the air hockey tables and started playing we did three sets of game which she won two out of them then we moved on to skee ball which I won. And we did some pool and other arcade game the night went away fast. We were having so much fun and didn't realize what time it was until they were about to close down. It was now mid night as we made our way to the cycle. I leaned against the seat of the cycle and looked at Bella.

"So how was that for a date?" she stood in front of me with one leg in between mines and her hands snaked around my neck.

"Everything I expected a first date to be, I had a lot of fun tonight." I held her by the waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I only aim to please." I smirked at her but she wiped it away by kissing me. Once again it had that feeling like everything just came to life inside of me and I wanted more. A whistle and some you go girl comment broke the spell and I pulled away.

"Let me get you home." I kissed the tip of her nose and then got on. We took off to her hotel and made it there in no less than five minutes. The front office was closed so we had to go around and enter through the side and into a parking lot behind the building she was staying at. I didn't want this night to end but I knew that sooner or later it would, she asked me to walk her to her room and I complied. So here we were saying good bye and how much fun we had.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"I sure hope so."

"Okay. Goodnight." And she kissed but this time the kiss wasn't as gentle it was like she was trying get as much as she could like if she would wake up and it all was just a dream. The lights of the porch came on Bella jumped away from me and almost fell and a man in his late thirty's or early forties stood there looking angry and shocked.

"Isabella Marie Swan"

**_So there you go. This was the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you like it, and please let me know what you think. The next chapter will take a while for me to post in since I haven't actually written it. I wonder what Charlie's reaction will be. well till next time _**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't have much to say except that I hope you enjoy this chapter and I have been debating on what type of guy I want to make Charlie either a supportive dad or a closed minded person but I couldn't pick one so here it goes. For those of you how may not be into femslash/Belilice, just a warning it might get a little hot from here onward. Enjoy! **

**Also before I forget am not sure if I will write another chap, on Alice P.O.V cause I'm still haven't decided what to do with her and Victoria. If you have any ideas let me know. :) **

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

It took me over three hours for me to fall asleep after my date with Alice. Still even after what happened with Charlie I still woke up that day with the biggest smile that had ever been plastered on my face. I knew that when I woke he wouldn't be there cause Paul the owner and old friend of my dad had invited him to breakfast and lunch then over to watch some big baseball game that was going to be on which meant he would be home all day. Charlie had over reacted and had caused my mother to wake up.

Flash back

_"Isabella Marie Swan!"_

_Shit! That was it. I would be grounded till I was 40. That was all I could think. One thing I was sure of Charlie was furious. He has always had a tad of a problem with homosexuality hence why Jazz would only come to my house when dad wasn't around._

_"What the hell I going on here?" _

_"Dad I can explain." I said as I took a step forward._

_"I don't want to hear it. Get inside now." _

_"No." I said with confidence "Not until you listen."_

_"Isabella." He said warning me, I had never before answered Charlie back or gone against his will. I had momentarily forgotten about Alice well up until she spoke._

_"Mr. Swan this was my fault not Bella's sir. I was the one that kissed her. I-I-I thought that she wanted me too, but I was wrong." Charlie glared at her and if his eyes were bullets she would have been dead by now._

_"And you are?" he asked in a very harsh tone._

_"A-Alice Cullen" she extended her hand to my father but he refused to take it. _

_"So this is the girl you have been talking about? The one you met in town?"_

_"Yes dad." He turned and gave her a once over before he looked at me_

_"Now get to your room."_

_"No, for once in your life listen to me. You raised me to be a responsible person and to stand for what I believe in." _

_"Bella" again he tried to warn me_

_"This wasn't Alice doing, well maybe on part, but I wanted it. I'm not a child anymore..."_

_"Bella I think you should listen to your father." Alice said as she placed her hand on my shoulder _

_"Charlie what in the world are you doing?"_

_"Renee please go inside." His tone of voice change to a much softer and pleading one. Renee came and look hold of his hand and glared at him before she looked at me and Alice._

_"Sorry girls. Bella, baby say good bye to Alice but don't take too long. Alice sorry that we meet under these circumstances." _

_"But. But.""_

_"I don't want to hear it Charlie. You had no right to take your anger out on the girls because your trading's didn't go the way you wanted." Mom always had a way with dad, maybe it was only him being whipped but at this moment I was glad. Instantly his anger subsided and he had a look of shame._

_"Now Charles before we go in apologize to them and will talk about what happen tomorrow."_

_"Sorry girls, but Bella we aren't done talking." And like that he turned and left._

_"Alice am sorry for what happen tonight but please would you like to come over for lunch tomorrow?"_

_"Thanks Mrs. Swan but I wouldn't like to cause any more problems."_

_"Call me Renee. And don't worry it won't happen again plus Charlie won't be here tomorrow."_

_"Thanks it would be a pleasure." _

**_End of flash back_**

I skipped my way in to my parent's room where I knew I would find Renee. I tapped the door before I opened it to peek inside.

"Hey ma. Morning"

"Morning sweetie, common in" I skipped my way to her bed and collapsed in to it looking at the sealing still smiling away.

"It take it that you slept well." I gave a little sigh and turned on my side to look at her.

"Yes mam you are more than right there." She smiled at me

"Care to explain why?" I know she knew why but I liked that she would still be polite to ask.

The next hour or so Renee and I spent it talking about my date and where we went and what we did. It was a nice change to be able to talk to her about Alice and not to hide it like I had to do with Rosalie. Renee was very accepting and seemed more excited than me to have Alice over for lunch. Somewhere in all the talking I remembered that I hadn't spoken to Jazz in like two days. He will probably sky rocket when I tell him everything that has happened with me and Alice. I made a mental note to talk to him tonight.

After Renee and I were done talking we went to the kitchen and start cooking. She decided to make pasta Alfredo she knew that I loved Italian cuisine, I only hope that Alice did too. We were almost done when I heard someone calling by the door and I knew it could only be Alice.

"I'll get it." I told Renee as I left to the door. With no disappoint there she was standing at the door in a light yellow Sunday dress that went loose at her hips to just over her Knees and flashing me a million dollar smile that made my feet go wobbly for a second. She met me just a couple feet inside and wrapped her arms around my neck as I did wrapping mines around her waist.

"Heey" I squeezed her and kind of lifted her a couple inches off the floor

"Hey you too" she giggles as I set her down but she didn't move away from my embrace.

"How are you?" she looked at me in the eyes

"Never been better, my mom's in the kitchen we almost done cooking."

"You cook?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I?"

"Hmm, I don't know, you don't struck me as the cooking type." She slowly took her lips in between her teeth

"Well there is a lot that you don't know about me."

"Like?" she said flirting as her hand traced little patterns behind my neck. I placed a kiss on her cheek and leaned to her ear then i whispered.

"Like if you don't stop doing that and biting your lip I will take you straight to my room and have my way with you." A shiver ran down her back as she audibly swallow a lump. I guess I made my point. When I pulled away to look at her I had a smirk on cause she was blushing.

"Common my mam has been more excited about you coming than me I think."

"Well that's good I think. She seemed nice." I held her hand and lead her to the kitchen where I found my mom setting the plates on the island

"Mom"

"Yes sweetie?" she turned and faced me "Oh, hi Alice. Nice to see you." She came over to us as I released Alice's hand and he hugged Alice.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Swan" Renee gave her a side way look.

"Don't make me feel so old. It's Renee"

"Okay." She said smiling. Renee went back to the stove and out it of

"So who is hungry?"

Alice and I sat on one side of the island while Renee took the food out for us after several attempt on our part to help and her refusing. Renee and Alice made talk while I mostly listen and nodded when needed. After lunch and some more talking mom suggested we go for a swim.

"That would be nice but I didn't come prepared." Renee beat me to it

"You could borrow one from Bella. I'm sure she has a spear." I glared at her then turned with a smile to Alice

"Common I lend you one."

Renee stayed in the kitchen taking care of the dished while we went to my room and got change. I found a navy blue polka dots two piece and handed it to her then she headed to the bathroom to change while I got in to a black one. I found a floral towel and wrapped it around my waist then I sat and waited for Alice. My mouth almost hit the floor when she came out I had to swallow a lump in order to speak. The bathing suit left little to the imagination and I couldn't take my eyes of her curves and her well and perfect breasts.

"y-you look beautiful." I felt something tighten I my lower abdomen and now I was the one biting my lips.

"Thanks, you look great yourself too."

She sauntered her way to where I was sitting at the edge of the bed and placed one knee beside my thigh, I eased myself back and held my body weight on one hand and placed the next on her waist. She cupped my face with both hands then she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine it was slow at first moving our lips together until her tongue caressed my lower lip asking for entrance and I obliged. The kiss deepened, I was in no way for a fight so I just let her take control her hand found my hair to keep me place while her next hand trailed down to my shoulder, slowly she eased me onto my back never breaking apart.

_The things she does to me, God I do believe she is going to be the death of me. I just hope Renee doesn't walking on us._

It was like my whole body got set on fire and there was nothing that my body craved more than having her. My hand moved on their own accord. One trailed up her back bringing her body flush against mine and the next went south till it cupped her ass to pressing her to my lower abdomen. My hand played with the edge of the bikini then I let my hand slide in and squeeze her ass. That earned me a small moan from Alice, and boy how did I love it. Her hand move to cup my breast as she grind on me while she massage my breast.

I ground and whimpered under her touch and my body's desire for her touch only grew with each second. Alice was the first to break the kiss only to have her training kisses down to my jaw then down my neck as she nipped at my weak spot not that she knew and for sure I wasn't going to tell her. Trying to contain a moan I scratched her back only making her nip harder and making her moan against my skin. My back arced off the bed and in to her hand and body.

"Oh God… Fuck Alicce." Her name came out more in a hiss.

"Yes Bella?" I could feel her smiling against my neck while she trailed her hand that was in my hair down my body and over my stomach lingering just under the edge of the towel I had around my waist.

I flipped us over and I pinned her both hands above her head before I kissed her with all the force of desire to make her mine. My hip bucked trying to get some friction to achieve a relief with no success. A minute later I broke apart and left small open mouth kisses to her chin and down with a lingering kiss over her jugular and I slowly sucked on her skin leaving a small red mark. I continued my trail down the edge of the bikini and over her breast. I took both of her wrists on one hand and used the next to pull the fabric that was in my way, once that was out of the way I flickered my tongue over her hardening nipple before I took it to my mouth rolling it around before I pulled on it with my teeth. Never had I done this before but it just came to me like if it was something I do all the time. Alice moaned and arched her back of the bed and in to my mouth.

"Fuck… ahh." She said in a really husky voice

"Don't you have a dirty mouth?" I mumble against her breast. I was about to give her other breast the same attention when there was a knock on the door I groan and detached myself from Alice while she attempted to fix herself.

"Yes ma?" I said knowing it was Renee, she opened the door to see Alice and myself sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Just checking if you got a bath suit for Alice." She gave her a once over before flashing me a knowing smile.

"Yes Renee." Stated Alice as she got up and sashayed out of the room following Renee. She swayed her hips more than needed knowing that I'd be looking. I ran pass her giving her ass a slap on my way out then I yelled a be right back to Renee not stopping till I was at the edge of the pool that is at the far end of the opposite side of our room.

"OH, YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" yelled Alice running to tackle me but at the last second after she leaped I moved to the side causing her to go head first in to the pool with a big splash. Instantly I burst out laughing until my tummy was hurting while Alice glared at me standing in the pool.

"That wasn't funny!" she said adorably pouting, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Aww common don't do that face." Is said as I released the towel I had around my waist and dived in coming out at the other end of the pool. Then I swam back to her doing the backstroke.

"You are a great swimmer."

"Thanks. I was in the swim team for two years back home."

For the next hour or two we stayed in the pool talking and playing, until Renee came over and got in the pool with us and ordered dinks. I wasn't going to refuse it not wen Alice was there not that I was trying to impress her but I dint want to look like a wimp either so I go two tequila shot and a beer. She and Renee had two martinis and a margarita. Then we went back to my room each taking a chance in the shower I let Alice shower first.

"I like her she is a really nice kid, and I like that you seem really happy when you are around her" said Renee after Alice left to go shower.

"Yea she is. I feel like there is nothing for me to hide when I'm with her."

"I can see it darling I just don't want you to get hurt. I see you are falling for her and you know it won't last she lives in Bristol."

"I know ma and I really don't know what to do, but for now I just want to enjoy our time." Renee gave me a short hug and a kiss on my forehead before she left to her room.

Shortly after Alice came out in her same dress she was in when she came then I took a shower. After I came out I found her sitting on the couch in the living room, I sat next to her wrapping my arm around her waist and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I like your mom, she is great." I kissed her temple

"She is fond of you too, you are the first girl that she has ever met." Alice I quiet for a while before she kisses my cheek.

"I have to go."

"Umm, okay" I say scratching behind my neck a nervous habit I have taken after my father.

"Want me to walk you to the front?"

"No that's okay" I walk her to the door and pull her in for a kiss. She stiffens for a second before she starts to kiss me back. The kiss wasn't with passion or desire it was more like she was in need of reassurance or afraid of something that I couldn't put my finger on so I just shrugged it off.

"I call you tomorrow" she said before she gave me one last chaste kiss on the lips

"Sure, take care"

**look like I'm getting a hand for some what long ass chapters. well i hope you like it. let me know what you think of Charlie. looks like something is wrong with Alice. i wonder what?**


End file.
